Adumbration- CLOSED To another author
by WhistleWillow
Summary: As older original members of the justice league leave, new ones are coming in. This means the team is getting smaller, but the other heroes are working on that. Projects Alpha to Epsilon. 5 young individuals showing the skills it takes to be a covert hero. But what happens when these heroes know each other? Babbling and SYOC- 2 hero slots, 2 projects, 4 extras open. CLOSED
1. Disclaimer, Author's Note, Summary

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN **Young Justice** AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL. I only own the plot, OCs, and anything you cannot find in any show, movie, book, song, real life, etc.

(Note: The information in the story may be changed, altered, modified, forgotten, guessed, deleted, added, replaced, or misplaced from the other material before, during, and after the story.)

-I imagine this story be T with extra caution. Some parts may contain language and violence. Some chapters may be rated m, in the chapters title, from excessive violence and coarse language. No explicit or too suggestive adult themes.

-Also, I can become quite busy and will try to update at least every 2 weeks, but don't expect too much commitment for now. I also have a goal of every chapter being exactly 1,000 words long, so I may babble.

* * *

Project Gamma and Project Epsilon can still use information such as appearance, background, personality and skills. Feel free to DM me ideas. Sorry if I can't use yours, but ideas need to fit (Comment CvPC ke if reading to submit) to the pre-planned story plot. No character retained requirements yet, except Project Epsilon and Project Gamma, and Project Delta are males. OC extras may be submitted for limited time (Witness, Cafe owner, Cafe waiter/ waitress, Cafe cooks, Female Officer Chapter One, Nurse Chapter 2) . Form=

~ABCDabcd~

Name:

Nickname:

Alias: Project Gamma

Alignment:

Employer: The Team

Date of Birth: March 8th, 2001

Age: 16

Sex/ Gender: Male

Abilities/ Powers:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Relations:

Appearance:

Civilian Clothes:

Costume:

Bio:

Other:

~ABCDabcd~

Name:

Nickname:

Alias: Project Epsilon

Alignment:

Employer: The Team

Date of Birth: January 6th, 2000

Age: 17

Sex/ Gender: Male

Abilities/ Powers:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Relations:

Appearance:

Civilian Clothes:

Costume:

Bio:

Other:

~ABCDabcd~ Empty Form:

Name:

Nickname:

Alias:

Alignment:

Employer:

Date of Birth:

Age: (At least 14 years)

Sex/ Gender:

Abilities/ Powers:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Relations:

Appearance:

Civilian Clothes:

Costume:

Bio:

Other:

* * *

 _ **Continue at own risk, somewhat contains spoilers**_

* * *

 ** _Things that have(or may have) changed:  
_**

 **1\. Time=**

-Started in 2002 with a six and a half year gap.

-Second season was in 2009.

-Story takes place another eight and a half years later, or 2017.

 **2\. Ages=**

 **\- 1st Season Important Cast: July 4th, 2002**

^Miss Martian is 47 "17", 53 "21", 61 "27"

^Cheshire is 18, 24, 33

^Aqualad is 15, 21, 30

^Kid Flash is 14, 21, 29

^Artemis and Rocket are 14, 20, 29

^Zatanna is 12, 18, 27

^Robin I is 11, 18, 26

^Beast Boy is 6, 13, 21

^Red Arrow is 3 "17", 9 "23", 18 "32"

^Superboy is 0.5 "15", 7 "22", 16 "30"

 **\- 2nd Season Important Cast: January 1st, 2009**

^Speedy is 17, 23, 32

^Guardian 22, 31

^Bumblebee is 20, 29

^Bat Girl I is 18, 26

^Lagoon Boy is 17, 26

^Blue Beetle is 16, 24

^Static is 15, 24

^Wonder Girl and Robin III are 14, 23

^Lian Nguyen-Harper is 4, 13

^Impulse is 13 in 2056

 **-New Members: June 9th, 2017**

^C is 28

^S is 26

^(OC) Project Epsilon is 17

^(OC) Project Gamma is 16

^(OCs) Project Beta and Project Delta are 13

^R is 13

^(OC) Project Alpha is 12

 **3\. Plot=**

\- Impulse returned to the future a year after invasion. Blue Beetle retired at the same time. Lagoon Boy took a "break" months after invasion, came back for six years, went on a half year break, came back once more, and has been on a break for one and a half years. Wally is still "missing", though Dick, Zatanna, and Artemis have tried looking for him.. Artemis quit the hero business. Speedy is rouge and location unknown. All the other heroes in the team currently **above** the age 24 are now in the league. All other heroes below the age 25 are still part of the team.

-Zatara is missing after no longer being doctor fate. Martian Manhunter is also missing, along with Red Tornado. Black Canary has been acting strange, along with Guardian and Aquaman. Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, and Wonder Women are still in commission. Flash, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman work short intervals, not on a break, but not appearing that often.

* * *

 _ **Summary 1:**_

As older original members of the justice league leave, new ones are coming in. From where, you ask? While, the team of course, but doesn't that mean the team is getting smaller? Supposedly, yes. Still, the league and the rest of the members of the team are working on it. Projects Alpha through Epsilon. 5 young individuals showing the skills it takes to be a covert hero. But what happens when these heroes know each other?

 _ **Summary 2/ 1 Continued:**_

What if some were the best of friends,or others worst of enemies? What if a few were long time rivals? What if a couple thought of each other as family? What if one broke another's heart? What if one betrayed them? What if one was a mole? Can the team be prepared for the new generation of young heroes? And how is the league dealing with the old team members joining them?Can the world deal with this change?

 _ **Summary 3:**_

But, the biggest of them all, can the team deal with the biggest threat they have dealt with. People are disappearing, and others are suddenly acting very strange. No one knows who is affected with this mystery and who is not. No one knows why only certain people are affected. And no on knows what is actually going on. Anyone could be infected, meaning anyone inside the league or the team. Are their moles? Is the source of this human, or alien? Is this some sort of power? What do old alliances have to do with anything? What is the last resort? And who came up with the five kids names. What a great welcoming to the hero business.


	2. Project Alpha

_**June 9th, 2017**_

Ashes fell from the sky. ' _A fire is nearby. Huh.'_ A young girl thought. The girl wandered around the streets. Her stomach growled loudly. She started moving faster as she spotted a dumpster. _'Dumpster equals trash equals old stuff equals unwanted stuff equals leftover food!'_ The girl hadn't eaten in a week and rushed over to the dumpster. 'Food! Food! Food!' Dumpsters smell horrible, but by now she was used to the stench. She was running so fast she didn't realize the car coming at her, or the police sirens and lights. She didn't even realize the gun pointed at her, or it go off. She fell silently but a witness shrieked in absolute horror.

* * *

 _ **June 16th, 2017**_

 _ **1 week later...**_

"...should be doing fine...vitals are mostly normal...underweight and needs washing...no known relatives...possible match...father died...brother missing, assumed dead...no home...orphanages won't accept...mental health issues...Oh, she's awake." The girl woke up groggy, unable to remember what happened. The girl could make out a young women in a blue doctor's outfit holding a clipboard. _'Who is she talking to?'_ The girl tried seeing, but couldn't move her head.

"Oh, sweetie, you shouldn't move. You were shot and hit by a car. Rest a bit, okay?" The nurse had moved in front of the girl and the girl nodded. The nurse walked back. "Thank you for paying for her medical expenses, it's just a miracle she survived." The girl could hear. She tried listening for more information, but her need for rest got the best of her. She quickly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **June 17th, 2017**_

 **The next day...**

"Hello sweetie." The nurse called.

 _'Sweetie, why does she keep calling me sweetie. I'm not some lit_ _tle kid you know.'_ The girl sat up in the hospital bed, feeling much less sore than yesterday. _'Was it yesterday?'_ The girl stared blankly at the wall behind the nurse.

"Hello?" The nurse said again. The girl turned her head to stare at the nurse. "Can you talk?" The nurse continued. The girl reverted back to staring blankly at the wall. _'I can talk, right?'_

"Y-ay-eeh-a-ess?" She couldn't talk, could she. _'When was the last time I talked? 5 years ago? How did I get here from there. A happy home, loving family- wait, no. I never had that. That was just the lie I lived. We were always arguing. Still, I had a home, food, and clean clothes. How did I get here?'_

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _A young girl, appearing around 7 or 8, walked into a building swiftly. Her black hair in 2 dutch braids with red and silver ribbon, ending just below her armpits, glided with her. Her velvety brown eyes, just distinguishable from her pupils, shown confidence and determination, but also anger. Her face had grown a pinkish-red color from the natural honey beige skin. She had on a black skirt frilled with built in shorts and a red knitted Christmas sweater. She had a silver necklace around her neck with holly engraved as the pendent and wore a black pair of worn out tennis shoes._

 _"Give it back!" She yelled in fury._

 _A few seconds later, a boy appearing the same age sprinted out of the building. He had on denim shorts, just above his knees, a red t-shirt, yellow scarf, white and blue tennis shoes with white socks, and sunglasses. His lighter toned skin, a pale ivory with brown freckles, distinguished him from the sea of grey and warmer tones. His icy blue eyes showed a mischievous and playful personality, his short red hair flying with his laughs. The girl gained speed on him, and in a few seconds, tackled him._

 _"Okay! Okay!" The boy screamed, laughing. "Thank you!" The girl said without meaning._

 _A third person walked over, staring disappointingly at the children. The man was tall, supposedly 6' 2". His ivory-pink skin and dark brown hair also shown against the crowd. His deep blue eyes shown anger, but also understanding. He wore khaki pants, a tan pullover sweater, a blue turtleneck shirt under it, a blue scarf, white tennis shoes, and daily glasses._

 _"Get up!" He bellowed. "Sorry." The kids said in unison. "I don't care about your apologies." He continued. "But-" The girl protested. "No! Car now." The man responded._

 _The kids slowly walked into the car, followed by the man. Everyone in the sea of grey was too busy to notice the only glimpses of color leave._

 _"What were you thinking!?" The man asked._

 _"I don't know, maybe that we could be normal for once." The girl said angrily._

 _"Yeah, but we aren't, and we never will be! Do you hear me?" He said._

 _"Yeah I do. And you know what, I don't care. Why do I have to change my life because of your stupid mistakes!?" She said._

 _"My mistakes! Those mistakes helped you, they saved you! THEY ARE THE ONLY REASONS YOU HAVE FOOD ON YOUR PLATE AND CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK!" He screamed._

 _" Sure, BUT I never asked for that, DID I! AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUFF! I WAS DOING JUST FINE BEFORE I MET YOU! YOUR NOT REALLY HELPING ME! Y-YOU ARE JUST HOLDING ME BACK!" She screamed._

 _"If you don't like this so much, why don't you just leave!?" Said the man._

 _"About time." The girl muttered. She unbuckled her seat belt, unlocked the door, and walked out._

 _The man stared, shocked for barely a second, but then went back to driving. The boy was crying by then, upset from the arguing._

 _"Why?" He whimpered._

 _"BECAUSE SHE'S A STUPID LITTLE-" He paused, thinking of the child. "She doesn't understand what I did for her, let her be, we'll pick her up later."_

 _"Okay." The boy replied cautiously, frightened._

 _*End Flashback*_


	3. Project Beta

**June 9th, 2017**

 _'Sirens, she's here.'_ A young boy, probably 12 or 13, sneaked around an alleyway. His rugged black tennis shoes, teared and worn red shirt, dirtied jeans, and ripped scarf, did not help him. They did provide a camouflage, but weren't much of clothing. His dark brown hair, matted. His dark brown eyes narrowed as the girl was in his sights. She was in a worn black and white long sleeve shirt, light blue shorts, and socks with bottoms to replicate shoes. Her hair wasn't too matted, but very dirty. Her skin was paler than it should have been. The boy stared at his own skin, nicely tanned. The girl also had brown eyes, narrowed on food. And, perhaps she was too focused on food as a black car neared her. The person driving the car had a gun. Police sirens could be heard, becoming louder by the second. The man in the car drew his gun, aimed for the girl. _'Let me guess, no witnesses?'_ The boy smirked. He was prepared to lung forward, but stopped. _'Can't interfere, at least not yet.'_ He heard the gun shots.

The girl collapsed to the ground, but seemingly did not make a sound. A women watching from across the street shrieked in absolute horror. _'Get up, get up. Get up!'_ The girl did not move. The boy looked a little closer. _'Bonier than normal. Probably to weak to move. That car will snap her bones easily.'_ Luckily, the car tires just missed vital organs, as she was able to be untouched under the vehicle. _'The sirens are getting closer.'_ Two police cars followed behind the black car. They stopped and two police officers got out of each car. One female officer immediately raced over to the collapsed girl.

"We need a medic!" The officer shouted. Another officer quickly called for one. The last two offices quickly began pursuing the vehicle. Just ahead of the vehicle was another cop car, blocking the exit.

"D ***!" The driver screamed. "$#*!"

"We're losing her!" The officer screamed. The other officer rushed over to help the girl. "We need to stop the bleeding." The other officer said. "How!?" The seemingly younger officer screamed frantically. "Apply firm, not too hard, pressure on the opening like this." The older officer carefully used a small towel to apply pressure on one of the girls bigger cuts. The younger officer grabbed a towel and copied what the older one was doing.

"That's it." The older officer said. "Okay." The younger one replied nervously.

The 2 other police officers, along with the ones in the cop car surrounded the driver. Handcuffs were placed on him and he was arrested. Soon, the sound of an ambulance could be heard, coming closer and closer. Finally, it arrived and the almost lifeless girl was lifted up onto a little bed in the ambulance. The younger cop volunteered to go in the ambulance with her.

 _'Ah, too bad. I was so close. Oh well, maybe next time. I guess I-'_ His thoughts were interrupted with another loud scream.

"Help! HELP! IT'S TAKING ME!" A women's voice could be heard saying. One of the cops nearby heard the plea for help and jumped into the cop car. He rushed right over to the origin of the scream. The young boy caustically followed.

The cop got out of his car, gun in hand, and carefully knocked on the door. A young woman could be heard yelling , "Coming ." She answered the door . her red hair slightly sloppy, but mostly clean . She wasn't wearing any makeup and was in an opaque pink nightgown.

"Yes?" The woman asked cluelessly.

"Ma'am, we heard a loud scream for help and thought that we should come investigate. Is everything okay here?" The officer replied.

"Why yes, officer. My TV was probably just on too loud. I was watching a horror movie." The woman said plainly.

 _'Yeah right.'_ The boy thought to himself. He was one of the select few people who knew what was going on, along with the girl and her old friend. The boy looked closer at the women, her eyes had a very thin film over them, softening the accuracy of the pupil and making the pupil and iris blend together more. The corners of her lips had small tears with the slightest bit of blood from the unnatural smiling the woman was doing. He looked for the most key sign carefully, a black vein, somewhere, anywhere. _'Where is it? Ugh!'_ The boy careful scanned the women, sometime veins were hidden under clothing. The boy gave up and walked away until he stumbled into a young woman.

The woman yelled, "Hey, watch it kid!", with fear in her voice.

"You can see it." The boy said, as if forgetting the young woman was there.

"See what?" The woman demanded, but lying as the shakiness of her voice gave it away.

"You know," The boy said with sudden realization. _'Someone else knows!'_ He thought with excitement.

"Look kid, I don't know what you're talking about, so I'm just going to get along my way." This time, the woman's lie was better. The determination in her voice, boldness in her eyes, she had somewhere to be.

 _'I should leave her alone, besides, I know where the others are,'_ he said aloud, "Okay, sorry ma'am."

The young woman walked off. The boy decided to follow the ambulance to see how the girl was doing. Unlike others, he knew she would recover soon. She always did, he remembered that, but does she remember him. It was getting really late. In the big city, it was crowded, but in the back ways, only streetlights lit the way. No stars shown in the sky. He decided to take a nap and go to the hospital later. _'Good luck on your journey and I hope you wish me good luck on mine.'_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

After thinking, I feel this story is much better off with more frequent updates. I cannot pursue the time and effort it takes to update this story. I will be willing to give this to another author.


End file.
